Mistakes lead to happiness
by ImpalaChevy67
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji go to a bar with their friends. What will happen when both of them have quite a bit to drink? Sucks as a summary, I know... Neji is 18 and Shikamaru is 17 in this one.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Shikamaru and Neji go to a bar with their friends. What will happen when both of them have quite a bit to drink?

 **Pairings:** Shikamaru N. X Neji H.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (don't like don't read) Rated M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

He dropped the chopsticks and ran to his room. He had forgotten that today he had to go out. Kiba and Shino had invited Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Chouji and Lee for a drink because it was Kiba's birthday. Shikamaru yawned and dressed. Then, he wore his shoes and after he brushed his teeth he set off for the bar they had planned to meet. Most of the boys were already there.

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

He was early, really early. Not even Kiba and Shino, who had invited everyone else, were there. He just waited, playing with his long brown hair. He never wanted to go, Lee had convinced him or, actually, _threatened_ him that if he _didn't_ go he would tell everyone Neji's darkest secrets, and they were quite many. When every boy got there they started chatting and drinking, innocently in the beginning but after the first few drinks they talked like they never would had they been sober. The night continued and Neji slowly regretted drinking so much but as time passed and the streets were emptied, the only witnesses of the crazy night were the bright stars above their heads.

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

He was laughing and talking and... _kissing_. Who was he kissing? Silky hair, smooth skin, soft lips. He didn't care anymore. Shikamaru held the person close to his body no matter who they were, deepening the kiss. His lungs were shouting for air but he didn't break the kiss, he didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning:Yaoi (next chapters, duh)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately**

A/N Please review :) Now on with the fic ;)

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

His head was fuzzy and he felt dizzy. Neji realized he was on a bed. His bed? No way... He opened his eyes and as he expected, he saw a completely strange room. Books all over the place, open windows, his clothes on the floor, a bottle of... Hang on a sec! His clothes on the floor?! Was he naked? Yeah, he was... He just then understood that his hair was a mess and that _something_ was moving next to him. Was it a person?! He slowly turned his head to his right and then...he screamed. He wasn't seeing that, no, he wasn't. That mass next to him wasn't Shikamaru Nara. It couldn't be.

* * *

 **Shikamaru POV**

A scream woke him up. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the light of the open windows was too much for his half sleeping state. Shikamaru grunted and turned to his right side. Someone really close to him hhad screamed but he couldn't wake up, apart from not wanting to. Suddenly, a hand started shaking his arm hesitantly, as if the person was really scared. Thjen he heard a whisper, light as a feather in the air. It was his name. He once again opened his eyes and looked next to him. Shock, fear, regret... Not only in his face, but in Neji Hyuga's, too.

 **Neji POV**

* * *

Neji was now was facing him right in the eyes.

 _-What the heck?_ The older boy whispered.

- _I think you understand very well what happened here,Neji._ Shikamaru said calmly.

- _How can you be so calm?!_ How could he indeed? _You just woke up with one of your friends._ His voice cracked and he strarted crying.

Shikamaru's shock to see the certain boy crying right before his eyes overpowered his fake calmness and he was in awe.

- _Neji..._ He said quietly.

- _How could I? I never lose control! How did I allow myself to get so drunk? How...?_

 _-It's not your fault..._ The lazy ninja said but it didn't make much of a difference.

- _I don't believe it! How can you be so calm?!_ He said, turning his attention to Shikamaru once again.

- _I am calm because there is nthing I can do to change what happened._

 _-Well, I am not!_

 _-Do you want me to get out for a while? Let you calm down?_

 _-This is your damn house!_

 _-Do you want me to?_

 _-Yeah..._

And so Shikamaru got up and went to the bathroom. Once Neji heard the water he started crying again.

* * *

 **Shikamaru POV**

What the hell was happening? He was in the shower, under hot water, feeling awefully dirty. He was wondering if he had been the seme or the uke when he heard Neji scream his name. He stopped the water, stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door to see a panicked Hyuuga. Neji waited for a while before saying:

- _Look, I don't want to sound like I'm whining but..._

 _-But what?_

 _-There's blood between my legs._ He muttered.

- ** _What?!_** Shikamaru's eyes widened and he thought that his question had been answered. It was now clear who had been the uke. _Let me see!_

 _-Come over here..._

Shikamaru walked to the trembling ninja and he gently spread his legs, receiving a fierce blush. He wasn't exactly proud of it but he felt heat _downstairs_ in the sight of the older ninja's naked body. Neji probably saw it because he went as red as a tomato and kind of covered his private areas with his hands when Shikamaru spread his legs a bit wider. When he did that, Shikamaru noticed a slight expression of pain in his friend's face but he had no choice. There was blood, both on the sheets and on Neji's inner thighs. Shikamaru had done some damage to the boy the previous night. He felt really guilty. Neji was probably a virgin until the night before and now Shikamaru was the only one he had ever been with.

* * *

 **Neji POV**

Neji screamed when he saw the blood. Sadness, regret and dispair turned to panic and terror. _Blood?!_ _ **Blood?!**_ He had read yaoi before but noone had ever bled. What had Shikamaru done to him? The bathroom door opened to and a half-naked dripping Nara appeared. Oh yes, he had screamed Shikamaru's name after all.

- _Look, I don't want to sound like I'm whining but..._ The words were difficult to say. He thought of not telling him about the blood but he would see it anyway, it was his bed after all.

- _But what?_

 _-There's blood between my legs._

 _-_ ** _What?!_** _Let me see!_

- _Come over here..._

The black haired ninja complied and once he was next to Neji, he spread his legs. Neji saw a slight twitch in his friend's lower region. _What the hell?!_ He thought. He could understand him a bit. The brunette was gorgeous and naked and vulnerable at the moment. However, Shikamaru would never do anything right now, Neji knew that for sure.

- _I'm sorry..._ Shikamaru's voice dragged him from the depths of thought.

- _What?_ Neji asked confused. Had he heard right?

- _I am sorry..._

 _-What for?_

 _-Come on now, don't play dumb. You know very well what I'm talking about._

 _-No, I don't._

 _-So you want me to tell you?_ It was clear, Shikamaru was angry and that's what Neji wanted. To shake him, to wake him up.

- _Yes!_

 _-I'm sorry for fucking you like an animal last night! I'm fucking sorry for making you bleed like this! I am sorry for being so calm before!_ Shikamaru was now yelling.

His words were too real for Neji, tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. Shikamaru, however, had no intention of stopping.

- _I am fucking sorry for doing that to you!_ Shikamaru was now crying too. _I'm sorry for everything!_

 _-I'm sorry too!_ Neji yelled. The older ninja's outraged yell and tears took the Nara by surprise.

An awkward silence fell upon them until Neji spoke:

 _-Had you ever...you know...before?_

- _Yes, a lot of times. Had you?_

- _Never...Have you been with both boys and girls?_ Neji asked before he could think what he was about to ask.

- _Yeah..._ Shikamaru was now blushing like crazy.

 _-Have you ever bottomed?_

- _No..._

- _Well, that explains...-_

- _It's not like that._

- _Ok... Maybe I should go...It's moring..._ Neji muttered.

- _Are you sure you can walk?_ Shikamaru asked and he seemed concerned.

After the death glare he sent the Nara's way, Neji asked:

- _Where are my clothes?_

- _But are you sure you are able to...-_

 _-Where are my clothes?!_

 _-Next to my bed..._

Shikamaru was watching him, Neji could feel it. He had turned his back at his fellow nin and a part of him knew that Shikamaru was hard and that part wanted to tease him. Another part of him was afraid that Shikamaru would push him against a wall and take him senselessly until he bled again. He quickly put on his boxers and pants. Then, he picked his favourite t-shirt up to see it was cut in two. He turned around slowly, topless. He threw the t-shirt at Shikamaru and said:

- _Throw it away! It's useless..._ More like accusing, not ordering.

- _I'm sorry..._ Shikamaru apologized once again.

Then, he tried to walk but as soon as he attempted to move his weight from one leg to the other, he fell on the floor with unbareable pain (A/N I didn't know what to write :( ) Shikamaru rushed to his aid as soon as possible.

- _I told you..._ He started. _I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk! You didn't listen!_

 _-If I am careful, I can walk!_ The Hyuuga stated stubbornly. Then, he tried, successfully.

- _But you can't fight! You can't train!_

 _-Guess whose fault that is! Anyway, I'm going to have a shower at home and then I'll go to the training grounds. I'll explain to Guy-sensei and he'll understand._

 _-Do what you please... Troublesome..._

So, Neji left and once he stepped out of the house he broke and cried again walking topless towards his own house


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Yaoi (next chapters, duh)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately...**

A/N: Please review... On with the fic :)

* * *

 **Shikamaru POV**

He heard the door close and he collapsed on his bed. When he asked Neji if he was able to walk he was sure that the answer would be yes. Well, the answer had been yes. It was the wrong answer, though. Who knows what he'd done to Neji... _Oh, yeah... I have to go to the training grounds 'cause many teams train together today... What time is it anyway?_ He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 8:30 am. _Man, this sucks...Well, can't get out of it, can I? I'd better get dressed..._ he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. _Wait a sec... Loose hair? Where's my... nevermind..._ He wore his casual outfit including the jacket with the Nara crest underneath the Chunin jacket. He tied his hair in the usual ponytail which, for some reason, he lacked that morning and , when he was done, he took a quick look at his reflection in the mirror. His dark brown eyes were staring back at him, accusing him, his own reflection was blaming him. _Well, I've never listened to myself before, why should I now?_ He thought as he exited the room.

Once he slid the door shut behind him, he went downstairs in the kitchen.

- _Morning..._ He told his parents, the oh-so-familiar greeting. His mind was racing elsewhere, though. Had Neji seen his parents when he left? Had they seen him? Well, if they had they would be scolding Shikamaru right now for being such an _"irresponsible slacker that only knows how to sleep and be lazy"_ , their words, not his. Shikamaru opened the door and the morning breeze whipped his face.

It was a bit chilly that day but little did Shikamaru care. He was quite the chionophile, after all.

 _ **Had you ever... you know... before?**_

 _ **Well, that explains...**_

 _ **Guess whose fault that is!**_

These phrases Neji had uttered kept echoing in Shikamaru's mind as he yonderly walked down the gloomy streets of Konohagakure with one destination, the training premises. A debate was taking place in his mind, which mind should be called "Without Coffee I Mulfanction A Lot".

 ** _I bet he hates you now!_**

 ** _Don't be silly! It was not just your fault!_**

 ** _How could this possibly be Neji's fault, dumbass?_**

 ** _He should not have gotten drunk! It was partly his fault, too, he cannot hate you!_**

 ** _Put yourself in his place... Wouldn't you hate you?_**

 ** _OAKY, GUYS SHUT UP! IF HE HATES ME THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!_** _Great, now I'm talking to myself... I'm crazy..._

He just then noticed that he had already reached his destination. Many people were there, many people who the Nara did not care about at the moment. The only one who caught his attention was no other than the brunette. Neji looked like a different person. He, obviously, wore different clothes. Hell, Shikamaru could bet Neji had burnt the clothes. But apart from the clothes, Neji looked different. His hair was tied in a high ponytail which, unlike Shikamaru's, could reach his lower back. The most shocking difference was his attitude, or more precisely, his lack of one. His usual arrogant smirk was missing, as well as the look screaming "I'm better than all of you.".

The whole image was, how to put this? More _timid_ and less _revealing._ The Hyuga returned his gaze before shooting him a look as if he was asking what the hell Shikamaru was doing. However, the shadow-nin refused to stop staring, drawing a bit of attention on himself and a very embarrassed Neji who quickly broke eye contact and started circling the ground nervously with his foot. Still not getting his eyes off Neji, Shikamaru walked to his team. When he was mid-way there, most teachers started calling for their teams, same goes for Team Guy. Shikamaru could see that Neji immediately tensed and blushed. Who?! The always controlled and composed Neji Hyuga! This was going to be difficult...

While he was thinking about Team Guy and what Neji would do, he didn't hear his own sensei and team calling his name.

- _Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass over here!_ Yeah, definitely Ino.

He joined his teammates and started the least troublesome task he could think of, apart from watching the clouds, eating and napping, of course : training. The same routine repeating itself, giving Shikamaru plenty of opportunities to think about something else. This 'something else' was usually guessing what his mother would make for lunch based on odds and statistics but not this time. This time his thoughts were with the coffee-haired ninja talking to his sensei only feet away from him. Although they were somewhat close, he could not hear the conversation, not much to his liking.

* * *

 **Neji POV**

Sneaking in his house without the Hyugas noticing him must have been the hardest thing he'd ever done his entire life. He had to keep his chakra levels on an impossibly low number for his family not to sense him, which resulted in him being vulnerable against any possible attack. And the fact that he had to jump in his room via window when his ass hurt like hell didn't help at all. Once he got in he immediately took off all articles of clothing, he'd burn them later, and jumped in the tub, turning on the hot water. He washed thouroughly and he paid great attention to his hair. Then, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back in the room.

He paused in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. He felt like he couldn't wear one of his casual white outfits, he felt _exposed._ Instead, he wore something shyer and, of course, less white, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He wondered what to do with his hair. He could leave it down, as always, but for some reason, he thought it didn't match his O.T.D. In the end, he opted for a high ponytail. Had he not been wearing a shirt with long neck a high ponytail would be out of the list. The reason? Hikeys... When he considered himself ready and presentable, he looked at the mirror.

 _ **Perfect, as always.**_ An arrogant, selfish voice in his head said, not that Neji complained. He was, after all, perfect.

He exited his bedroom by the window once more, as if it was the most normal thing to do. Neji was walking towards the training grounds not thinking about anything in particular when a question in his mind made everything else of less significance. _What am I going to tell Guy? Should I tell him the truth?_ He just couldn't find an excuse. So much for being a genius. A selcouth feeling possessed him when he saw the training premises, maybe it was that he spent most of his day, everyday, there. Neji spotted his comrades, Lee and Tenten, talking near a bench. When they saw him they waved at him, as if he'd wave back in a place with as many people as this, I think not. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He tried to maintain the arrogant attitude he usually had but failed miserably. The chocolate-haired Hyuga walked to his team and tried not to look too ashamed and embarrassed. Needless to say, he failed again.

- _What's with your hair?_ Tenten asked when she finally paid attention to his appearance.

- _Nothing, I just wanted a change... Please drop it! Please drop it! Please drop it!_

 _-But Neji-kun, you never change anything!_ Lee was stupid enough not to let it pass. _I'm going to kill you when I can!_ Neji thought straightening his face.

- _Neither do you. That's why you always lose, and I get the feeling next time won't be any different either._ The Hyuga said with an almost cruel voice.

Great time to be an asshole, Neji, just great.

- _But Neji-kun, I am enjoying my youth and I promise you that today..._

It was all "blah, blah, blah" to Neji. Shikamaru had just arrived and that idiot didn't seem to be planning on stopping staring at Neji. At first, he returned the look but then he was starting to get irritated and embarrassed that many people were looking at them so he broke eye contact and started making nervous moves with his feet, his gaze fixated on the ground.

 _-Neji, did something happen?_ Tenten asked out of worry and concern for her friend.

- _No! Absolutely nothing! Where did you get that idea from? I just had to ask... As if it isn't obvious..._

 _\- That was quite a long stare, even for you._

 _-I don't know what you're talking about._

There it was. The phrase one uses to hide something while they know very well what the other is talking about and can be translated as : You're right but there's more to it. It was the first time Neji used it. The kunoichi was ready to answer but Guy-sensei's rather loud voice was heard calling them. Neji started panicking. _What am I going to do?_

 _-Uhm... Guy... can I... talk to you... f-for a moment?_ Neji said still oblivious as to what to say.

- _Sure, Neji, what is it?_

 _-I...uhm... I c-can't t-t-train t-today..._ Neji said, stuttering worse than Hinata.

- _And why is that? W-what d-d-do I s-say to h-him? Damnit! I'm even stuttering in my mind!_

 _-I-I... look... I kind of c-can't make... any s-sudden m-moves... a-at all..._

 **-** _I think I can guess why._ Guy said looking straight in the lavender orbs that were Neji's eyes, as if seeing right through him. This kind of creeped Neji out.

- _I'd rather doubt that, Guy. No offense._

 _-None taken. However, you're wrong. Your voice says it all. And even if it didn't, you never wear long necks and your face, sorry, doesn't lie._

 _-What is that supposed to mean?!_ Neji snapped at him. Guy leaned forward and whispered in Neji's ear:

- _You're blushing like there's no tomorrow._

Neji turned an even darker shade of red, if possible, and backed away.

- _Guy, I implore you, don't tell my uncle anything, p-please._ The words 'implore' and 'please' were the most difficult for Neji to say for he was not used to begging.

- _Don't worry about it, it's not my job to tell him. Just sit on a bench until the training is finished._

 _-As if I can..._ Neji muttered after making sure nobody could hear him.

As he could not sit, and he could thank the Nara for that, he picked a tree and leaned back into the shadows. Fortunately, from where he was he had a good view of Squad 10 training. He would figure out why that was fortunate later, though.

 _What the hell am I going to tell Hiashi-sama? The truth? Impossible. A lie? No lie is believable enough. So what am I gonna do?_

Many people would wonder why not just say nothing and keep it a secret. Well, those people had probably never met Hiashi Hyuga. He would find out no matter what. And the only thing that was of question was how badly Neji would be beaten up. If he told his uncle the truth, he would be bombed with tons of questions and would probably get beaten up. On the other hand, if he told a lie and his uncle learnt the truth, the beating would come first and, then, even more questions. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it now._

What irritated Neji even more was that he could not remember a single thing from the previous night. But... what if Shikamaru remembered something and wasn't telling him? If that's the case, Neji would kill him. Neji was no illusionist, he could understand that this situation was partly his fault but he couldn't help it, he was mad at Shikamaru.

 _ **It's not your fault.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for everything!**_

 _ **It's not like that.**_

These sentences kept dancing in Neji's head. He tried very hard to remember something, _anything,_ from the night before but he punched the tree in frustration when he found out he couldn't. He opened his eyes though his didn't recall closing them. All the teams were on the ground, panting slightly. _Was I really thinking for so long?_ He thought to himself as his eyes locked on Shikamaru's team. The rather fat boy called Choji was eating potato chips and the blonde kunoichi, Ino, was telling him off for it. The Nara, however, was walking towards the Hyuga. _What does he want? Can't you just go and leave me alone, Nara?_

 _-Hey..._ Despite the fact that Shikamaru was trying to act cool, it was clear that he was uncomfortable. _If you're uncomfortable, Nara, what are you doing here?_ Neji thought.

- _Hey..._ Neji replied not knowing what to say.

- _Are you okay?_ Shikamaru asked nervously rubbing the back of his head and not looking at Neji.

- _Do I look okay?_ Neji snapped at him with an anger in his voice he didn't think he could muster.

- _Sorry, stupid question. No, you don't look okay. As a matter of fact, you look terrible. As if I didn't already know that..._ Neji bitterly thought.

 _-Thank you for the compliment, Nara!_

 _-I didn't mean it that way and you know it... So, what were you thinking?_ Shikamaru asked still not looking at Neji.

 _If you start asking questions like you're interrogating me I'm going to kill you!_ Neji's mind screamed

- _Nothing that concerns you!_ That, of course, was a lie.

- _I find that hard to believe..._

 _-What does that mean?!_

 _-I bet that what you were thinking concerns me, too. It's about last night, isn't it?_ Shikamaru said suddenly turning his eyes to stare in Neji's, making the latter look away.

- _So what if it is? It's not like you can help or anything!_

 _-You can't know until you ask..._ Shikamaru said and Neji realized that the shadow-nin was very close. He tried to back away but hit the tree that wasn't smart enough to have left. Shikamaru, however, got the hint and fell a few steps back.

 _-Fine! What am I going to tell my uncle? Let's see you help with that, Shika._

 _-How about nothing?_ The Nara said casually.

- _It's not that simple, genius. I didn't go home last night if you didn't notice._

 _-You went home this morning, though. Didn't he ask?_

 _-As if I could deal with his questions. I got in from the window and left before they got a chance to sense and interrogate me._

 _-So what? Tell him you spent the night in one of your friends' house. Not far from the truth. Say you slept at Lee's place._

 _-And how do I explain that I didn't train? Does he think he can solve this?_

 _-He doesn't know you didn't train._

Neji chose that time to be a complete asshole and said:

- _Do you see that girl with white eyes and purple-blue hair to your right? The one who's looking at us? She's Hinata and she is Hiashi-sama's daughter, she'll tell him._ Neji said sarcastically.

 _-Ha ha, very funny, Neji. Just tell her not to tell him anything, stupid simple._

 _-Maybe you are stupid because this is definitely not simple. Every day my uncle asks Hinata about me. And believe me, she's terrible at lying, I've tried a few times._

 _-Oh come on! Just say the truth and be done with it!_

Now, that was the answer Neji had been waiting for.

- _If I tell the truth we're both dead, fuckwit! Do I have to make it stupid simple for you to understand it? And they call you a genius!_

 _-Don't talk to me like that! I was only trying to help!_

 _-Well, you're making it worse! Just go do your stupid training and leave me alone!_ Neji snapped at him desperatly hoping the Nara would leave. Shikamaru had other intentions, however.

 _-Or what?_ He said as if he was trying to highlight Neji's incapability of fighting.

- _Look, I don't want this to become something more than a verbal round!_

 _-You can't fight, whether you want to or not! That's it! I don't want to hear anything else!_

 _-Even in this state I could easily beat you, Nara!_

 _-Shikamaru! Break's over!_ Asuma's voice could be heard from somewhere to Neji's left. _Just go, Shikamaru, before I lose it and break your damn neck!_

 _-You didn't come here to chat with me, you know. You are here to train because, unlike somebody else, you can!_

 _-Why are you being such a bitch now? Bitch?! You've crossed the red lines, Nara!_

 _ **SMACK!**_

Neji had slapped him! He had smacked him right across the face and Shikamaru hadn't made a single attempt to stop him. Why hadn't he put up a fight? Why the hell was he so _calm_?

 _-"I"'m being a bitch?! I was just sittin- no, scratch that, I was **standing** here, just thinking! You just had to come here and start asking questions, right?!_

 _-Neji, stop this._ That bastard was still calm. Neji just wanted to beat that calmness off his face.

 _-Make me!_ Neji said provoking the shadow-nin as much as he could.

- _Neji, I said stop this madness._

 _-Fuck you!_

 _-Again?_

Neji's reaction was immediate. He just stopped all movements and held his breath, his eyes getting watery. A single tear rolled down his cheek and stopped at his chin before falling on the ground. Then, he spoke.

- _Thanks! Thank you very much, you fucking asshole! You have successfully ruined my life!_

After speaking these words he turned around and, despite the pain, he started running as fast as he could towards the forest. Shikamaru didn't make the slightest move.

* * *

 **Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru stood completely still as he witnessed the unbelievable sight of Hyuga Neji break right before his eyes for the second time that day. The older ninja ran as fast as he could despite the pain and he was soon out of sight in the woods of the forest. _He's going to be the end of me... Wait! What am I thinking?! Whatever..._ He thought to himself as he turned his back to that tree, the only witness of the fight, or so he thought.

- _Shikamaru! How many times do I have to call for you?! Okay, you're lazy but this is getting ridiculous! You must be more responsible! Oh I never thought I'd say that!_

 _-Yes, Asuma-sensei..._ He said as if he had heard everything when he had not heard a single word his sensei had said. He didn't even notice that Ino wasn't there anymore. All the Nara could think of was how to approach Neji without risking to have his head chopped off. Shikamaru's movements were slowed down but he didn't care, he could handle Choji easily, it was Ino and her nagging that annoyed him as hell.

What to do? He had to think of a plan but his mind wouldn't cooperate. _I need coffee, what a drag!_ He thought as he indolently dodged a blow. Suddenly and out of the blue, a light went on in his mind. It was dangerous and probably impossible as the totally unpredictable Hyuga could shatter his plan to pieces with one look. It was intriguing, though, and challenging. _Should I try? I'll fail... Well, it won't be the first time..._ All he had to do was make the Hyuga fall for him. It shouldn't be too hard, Neji had done it long ago without even trying. Yes, Shika had it bad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Yaoi (next chapters), OOCness, Language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately...**

A/N: I'm really sorry for making you wait this long and I promise that the next update will be sooner. I just got caught up with a lot of stuff and couldn't write... Again, sorry :( Please review, everything's acceptable, just let me know what you think :) Let me know about errors too.

* * *

 **Neji POV**

Neji stopped running once he was deep in the forest and allowed himself to lay on the grass, wiping his tears with the back of his slender yet strong right hand. How had he let the Nara's words affect him so much? It was undignified enough of a Hyuga to break like that in front of others once, let alone twice! Right now he could totally kill Shikamaru in the blink of an eye. _How dare you, Nara?! This is so NOT my fault!_

That's what he told himself but he knew better than to blame it all on the Nara. Neji was partly to blame and he knew it but if he didn't blame it on someone, he'd blame it on himself and crazy shit would happen then. Crazy shit like crying all day or stopping eating. He couldn't do that, he had responsibilities, duties, and if being a total asshole to Shikamaru meant taking care of them then the answer was obvious, a total asshole he would be.

He shifted and slid his eyelids shut. Neji decided to just stay there where no one would bother him since they didn't know what had-

 _-Hey, Neji!_ Said a familliar girly voice and Neji cursed under his breath without opening his eyes.

 _Fuck my luck! Kami hates my guts! And why the hell didn't I notice her earlier?!_ That's what freaked him out the most. Was he so upset that he had let his guard down?!

- _Go away!_ He snapped at the blonde kunoichi that was standing next to him on the grass.

 _-No need to be rude, I just wanted to help you._ At that Neji opened his lunar eyes to glare at the girl.

 _-You can't, Yamanaka, so don't push it._

 _-Maybe I can... I heard you and the lazy ass that happens to be my teammate._

 _-You were eavesdropping?! And I didn't sense you then either?! Man, this is fucked up!_

If Shikamaru had made Neji lose it so much as to stop recognizing chakra signatures it was more important than he had imagined. Neji had to solve this problem immediately, he couldn't have the Nara changing his life like that, he would not allow it.

- _Neji! Oi, Neji! I'm talking to you! Hyuga!_

 _-What do you want?_ He asked the annoying girl in a calm but cold voice.

- _I want to help you!_

 _-You can't, end of story, go away!_

Well, he could have been kinder to her since she only wanted to help but he couldn't help but roll his eyes and snort when she sat next to him on the ground.

- _Look,_ She started and with her voice, Ino showed she wasn't taking no as an answer. _I heard you before and I have a rough idea of what happened but I expect you to fill me in and enlighten me as to the surely interesting events of, if I'm right, last night._

 _-Why don't you ask the son of a bitch-I meant Shikamaru? I'm sure he'll tell you..._ Neji said in a half-hearted attempt to get her to leave though he knew that the lazy nin would not tell her no matter how much of a drag it would be to stubbornly refuse.

 _-I'm asking you because I want to hear it from you and I want to hear your side first._

 _-Who said there are sides? This isn't a quarrel or a dispute for it to have opposing sides._

 _-It sounded like a fight to me, especially after you left with teared eyes and a shattered heart._

 _-Are you implying that he broke my heart?! Oh please, he doesn't hold such power over me, he doesn't hold power of any sorts over me!_

To Neji's surprise, Ino seemed amused by his reaction to her words. Her lips were slightly curving up and she was holding back a smirk. The Hyuga did not like that at all and he got up to leave, or rather _tried._ When he tried to get up she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down with her.

 _-I wasn't implying anything, Neji. Now explain what happened!_ She said. - _Or would you rather explain to your uncle, your teammates and Lady Tsunade? I'm sure she'll be interested._ She quickly added when she saw the look of absolute denial on his face.

Neji's eyes widened and he blushed fiercely. Would she really do something like that? To his uncle, his team and even the goddamn _Hokage?!_ But what was he asking? Of course Ino, the runner of the gossip mill, would do anything to get her hands on something like this. _Nee, Neji, what shit did you get yourself in?_

 _-Look, Yamanaka, why don't you just shut your mouth, forget this ever happened and walk away unharmed and unthreatened?_ He tried to sound menacing but today he just couldn't do anything he used to do before. He was acting so un-Neji-ly.

All the things that had happened from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning up until now that he closed them in frustration had been crazy and he definitely didn't want to discuss them with anyone, much less with a girl he barely knew. Neji brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to supress his anger.

 _-You don't want to talk? Fine! I'll talk and you'll listen! Shikamaru likes you!_ Ino practically yelled that and when she realized it, she slapped both her hands on her mouth.

 _-Yeah, got that from his attitude..._ The Hyuga said and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. The Nara didn't like him and he didn't like the Nara, period!

- _How stupid can you be?!_ The Yamanaka exclaimed startling Neji. What did she mean?

- _Excuse me?_ His eyes narrowed dangerously as he raised his head from the ground to look at her menacingly.

 _-And they call you a genius!_ Neji scowled at the words he had earlier spoken himself. _Shikamaru has always liked you! Open your eyes, Hyuga, and see it finally! It's been years! He_ **_loves_** _you!_ Ino was now shaking him from the shoulders, trying to emphasize her point.

Neji, on the other hand, was shocked to death and back. His form trembled a little before hitting the ground hard. Ino's voice calling his name barely made it to his ears. He passed out.

* * *

 **Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru had finished training and was now nonchalantly searching for Ino. _Just where is the troublesome girl?_ He thought to himself. The blonde kunoichi was the only one who knew about the object of his affection. Two years ago, when he realized it himself, he had decided to keep it a secret as he thought he didn't stand a chance. Little did he now that his teammate could see right through him. _So, one day at Yakiniku..._

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Ne, Shikamaru? Why are you zoning out so much lately?_ Ino asked him as they ate together after a round of training. He didn't answer her, he didn't even hear her.

Shikamaru had leaned his head on the window and was gazing at the clouds. His thoughts, however were elsewhere and she could clearly see that. The teal-eyed kunoichi suddenly grabbed her glass of water and emptied all its contents on the Nara's face. That did the trick. Shikamaru snapped out of it and looked at her with a scowl on his face.

- _Why did you do that, troublesome teammate of mine?_ He asked in a totally calm voice as he stared right into her eyes.

- _You weren't listening to me!_

 _-Typical..._

 _-Shikamaru! You've been acting wierd lately and I'd like to know why._ He could hear the concern in her voice but he decided to brush it off by pretending she was crazy.

- _I don't know what you're talking about. I've been acting like I always do, bored. And now if you don't mind, I'm leaving since I've finished eating._ He said ignoring her protests. He got up, paid for the both of them and exited the restaurant. Shikamaru took the fastest way home in order to avoid his friend because he was already blushing beat red at the thought of telling her about the stupid crush that would have passed in a week or so.

That's what he told himself though he knew that he had said the same the week before, and the week before that, too. Even his non-caring father had noticed that something was off. How couldn't he?

His son kept staring out the window and he was always distracted. The worst, however, had been when Shikamaru had to explain why he was staring at the sunset with a goofy smile edged upon his face when he was supposed to be doing the dishes. His damn mother had startled him so much he had dropped her favourite plates. He got grounded for that and he still had the goofy smile decorating his features as he walked to his room and threw his body on the bed. At least he got out of doing the rest of the dishes.

He was roughly brought back to his senses when he suddenly tripped over something. That something proved to be the stairs to his front door. He didn't even get a chance to make a sound before his face hit the wooden surface full force.

Cursing in a way that would put a sailor to shame, he brought his hand to his nose, only to find that it was bleeding. He gritted his teeth, entered the house and kicked the door shut behind him.

- _Mom! Dad! Anybody home?!_ He yelled in the direction of the bedrooms.

Nothing. Not a sound. And Shikamaru couldn't say he was complaining. He wouldn't want to have to explain why he headbutted their front door after tripping on the stairs because he was zoning out.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth. He applied water and pressed it to his nose, watching it turn red. That's when he noticed a piece of paper on the table. The shadow-nin took it and read it with not a shred of interest.

In short, it was a note saying that his parents were not home and would not be for a while. His father had a mission and his mother had gone off to God-knows-where. Smirking, he took off his jacket and let it hit on the floor. He released his hair and the hair-tie soon joined the disgarded article of clothing. After throwing away the washcloth soaked in blood, he sat clumsily on the couch and closed his eyes.

Finally alone. No annoying mother, no irritating father and no troublesome teammates. Out of the blue, the newly-formed cloud that was securing his thoughts from the outside world was torn apart by a repetitive knock on the door.

To hell with anyone who was, to be honest, close to breaking the door. If they didn't know he was inside, he didn't have to answer.

- _Shikamaru! I know you're in there! Open up! Now!_

Scratch the "No troublesome teammates" part from before. Ino was as troublesome as ever and he decided not to risk his head and let her in. He gingerly got up and made his way to the door. No sooner had he turned the doorknob than Ino barged into his house.

- _Did you follow me to torture me further? What do you want?_ The Nara was not in the mood for conversation and he made it perfectly clear.

- _I talked to Choji and he-what the hell happened to your face?_ Of course Ino would notice.

 _-I... fell._ No need for details.

 _-Some ninja you are. Anyhow, Choji said that he has an idea._

 _-I don't follow you..._ Shikamaru said and he really didn't.

 _-He says you're in love!_

That must have been the moment the blonde kunoichi was waiting for. Shikamaru turned a nice shade of crimson but did not utter a word.

- _So,_ she continued. _who is it?_

 _-Choji is wrong. I'm not in love with anyone._

Even a fool would know that you don't just spill who you're in love with to a girl like Ino. It's not like she would tell anyone but she would start asking questions and demand the answers.

- _You, my friend, are lying. You are in love and you will tell me who it is. Come on, Shikamaru. You know who I like._

Fantastic. She was already pestering him and she had sat down.

- _The whole village knows who you like because every girl likes the asshole._

 _-Is that it? Is the girl you like in love with Sasuke too?_

Shikamaru tried not to laugh at the thought of Neji liking Sasuke. Wait a minute, girl? Ino thought he liked a girl, of course. Well, one more reason not to tell her.

- _Just tell me who, Shika!_

 _Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie._

 _-Why does it matter? A Hyuga would never be interested in me..._

 _And where is the lie in that?_

Ino's eyes widened before she shot him a malicious smirk.

- _So you like Hinata, huh?_

Wait, who said anything about Hinata? Shikamaru had to think Ino was not very bright but that was the easy way out. He would go for it.

- _Y_ _es, I like Hinata. Now get your ass out of my place. "I'm sorry, Neji."_

He started shoving her out the door. Surprisigly, she obliged, obviously content with the outcome of her visit.

- _And don't tell anyone!_

Those were the last words before he shut the door in her face. Man, this was such a drag... Now Ino thought he liked Hinata, a girl he had hardly ever spoke to... _"It's fine as long as she doesn't tell anyone..."_ He thought to himself.

Shikamaru decided that if this weren't the time for a nap, nothing was. He walked to his bedroom and jumped on the bed with his clothes still on. That's when he noticed that the window was wide open. Should he close it or just sleep like this, not move in the slightest. He had to admit the latter sounded much more appealing. And sleep, he did.

One moment had passed since he closed his eyes, or so it seemed to him, when he was woken up by Ino's voice filling his room. _"I really should have closed that window."_

He shoved his face in the pillow and decided to play it dead. That was the plan until he realized that Ino was not the only girl in the room. The heart-warming voice and the stutter characterizing it left no doubt as to who his visitor was. But what was Hinata doing there? Ino wouldn't have told her, would she?

He slowly lifted his head to confirm his hypothesis. No panic, no panic... Play it cool, you can do it...

- _Hey, Hinata. Not that you are not welcome but, what are you doing in my room?_

Hinata's face turned seven different shades of red but Ino's mere giggle was the only sound in the room. To that, he had a lot to say... He turned his piercing gaze towards her.

 _-The same goes for you. With the only difference that you are actually not welcome._

 _-I'll just leave you two alone..._ Ino said with a sly smirk, got out and closed the door before Shikamaru got a chance to protest.

- _Sh-Shikamaru-kun, Ino t-told me t-that you... That y-you..._

 _Typical Hinata... One day, I'm going to kill Ino, I just know it!_

- _Look, Hinata, I know Ino told you that I like you but she was mistaken... Actually, she wasn't. I did tell her that I like you but just because I could not tell her who I really like._ He wasn't prepared for this, he had just woken up, this shit was too much for him now. He only hoped that Hinata would not feel hurt.

- _S-so, who is it?_

 _-Not you too! I guess I should tell you, at least, since I got you involved... Your cousin, Neji..._

Then, he looked down blushing. It was, after all, embarrassing. Shikamaru heard a gasp and he couldn't say it was unexpected, he had just told her he wanted to fuck her cousin/brother. Well, not exactly in those words but he didn't deny the latter either. The Nara looked up to see the kunoichi walking out of his room.

 _Okay, it was not so bad, Hinata won't tell...-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ino barging in his room.

 _-So, you like Neji! Hinata won't tell anyone, my_ ass! Can _I ask you something?_

 _-We both know you're going to ask me whatever I say so get on with it._

 _-How do you like him? He's so cold and arrogant and he thinks he's better than everyone and...-_

 _-Shut up and leave, now!_

 _*End of Flashback*_

Now he was walking in the forest and she was nowhere to be found. No, scratch that. The flash of blonde hair indicated that she was indeed sitting on the ground and next to her was a... a...

He started running towards her and fell on his knees next to an unconscious Neji Hyuga.

- _What did you do to him?_ He asked, quick to put the blame on her.

He was, however, shocked. Ino couldn't take Neji on. So, why was he like that?

- _I didn't do anything to him, he just fainted. Now be a gentleman and take him home._

 _-W-what?! Get real, Ino! What were you doing with him?_

- _What, am I not allowed to **speak** to him now? Don't you think that's a bit far-fetched? You don't own him, you know..._

 _Yeah. I'd like to, though..._ He thought to himself as he did, after all, pick Neji up bridal style with dark chocolate coloured strands of hair hanging like a curtain. He noted inadvertedly that the ponytail had come undone. Neji was extremely light, not heavier than a feather, and his face looked strangely relaxed and pale. Nothing like earlier. He looked more like... himself.

Then, suddenly, Shikamaru dropped his gaze upon his teammate and asked;

- _You didn't tell him anything, did you?_

 _-About what?_

It was said in the most innocent way one could find but Shikamaru wasn't buying any of it. She'd told him and now Neji would never want to see him again. Sorry, understatement. He already didn't want to see him ever again. Now he'd kill him.

- _You bitch! Ever thought that maybe I didn't want him to know? Ever thought that I might want to proceed differently?_

 _-What? You fucked him once what's the problem in him knowing?_

 _-It's not about sex! Why do I even bother?_

And with that, he turned his back to her and started walking towards the Hyuga mansion. He hoped with all his heart that Neji wouldn't wake up and find himself in the Nara's arms because it was guaranteed that he'd throw a fit. Despite the awful situation, Shikamaru couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his face when Neji shifted a bit in his arms. He inhaled deeply the smell of lavender, not knowing where it came from... yet.


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: Yaoi (next chapters), OOCness, Language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately...**

A/N: Please review, everything's acceptable, just let me know what you think :) Let me know about errors too.

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

His head ached and he felt like he was floating. Neji slowly unlidded his opalescent eyes to find himself staring at a clothed torso. Just then he realised he was being carried. So much for being a ninja... Had he glanced up, he would have been one hell of a lot angrier but he didn't before he pushed the other man in order to break free.

- _Stop squirming. It's annoying._

 _This motherfucking voice!_ He thought as he looked up to confirm his assumption.

- _Let me go! Don't touch me!_

He started concentrating chakra in his body in order to break free.

- _Please! I'm not doing anyth-AAHH!_

The Nara shot backwards and hit a tree from the force of the energy. The Hyuga didn't know what made him feel threatened but his body seemed to do things of its own, like taking a fight stance. A Juuken stance.

 _-What the fuck, Hyuga?!_

 _-Just stay the Hell away from me!_

 _-No... You won't harm me._

He approached Neji, he dared do that! The Hyuga couldn't move, as if he was under the shadow possession jutsu. Only, he wasn't. The Nara grabbed his hands and pulled him close while Neji desperately protested and tried to break free without once using his chakra. Why? It felt as if his body was disobeying his mind and it felt frustrating, he couldn't breathe. But there was no way he would let himself cry. Or at least that's what he told himself until the tears started to stream down his face.

 _-Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't you disappear?! Why do you keep ruining my life?!_

Every sentence was punctuated by a few half-punches to Shikamaru's chest, them being half as his hands were still tightly clasped between the other ninja's hands. He then did something he cartainly did not expect as he no longer had control of his body. He let the Nara push him against his chest and cried quietly, his sobs muffled by the fabric of Shikamaru's shirt. They were in the middle of a street, for God's sake!

 _-Because I care about you. Because I don't want you to get hurt. Because I~_

 _-Don't you dare!_

 _-Because I love you._

Neji was not emotionally prepared for this. He was still in Shiakamaru's arms and the soft caress on his hair calmed him some. However, the shock was still too great.

 _-You don't so quit the shit! I don't know what you're trying to do and I don't really care as long as you leave me alone! Like, forever!_

But he didn't. He didn't let go. To top it off, he held the chocolate haired ninja tighter.

 _-I do. I have for quite some time now. I'm not scheming about anything. All I want is for you to give me a chance._

He wanted a chance that Neji was not willing to give. Not now, not in a million years. He was not one to take risks like that.

 _-Sorry, Nara, not happening. Now let go._

- _I just want to prove to you that I'm not a jerk. I'm not an asshole, seriously. If you just give me a chance to prove it you'll understand._

- _And what if I don't want to understand?! What if I just want you to leave me alone?! LET GO OF ME!_

The shadow nin loosened his grip on Neji and the latter started walking with large steps towards the Hyuga mansion. In moments, literally moments, he was spun around by a firm hand on his shoulder and the Nara had smashed his lips onto Neji's. Who gave him the right?! That was Neji's first real sober kiss and it was unwanted. There was no tongue or anything and, considering its initial force, the kiss was relatively gentle.

He pushed Shikamaru away and got ready to leave again before those firm hands were back on his shoulders, holding him in place.

 _-What do you think you are doing?! Let me go! Don't touch me!_

- _Will you shut up or do I have to shut you up with my mouth? Stop shouting! Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do that?_

 _-Oh you did enough of that last night!_

 _-I'm talking now so shut the fuck up and listen to me! All I'm asking is a few hours of your life, what's the harm? Do you have the faintest idea how much it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back?! All the more when they hate you! I fucking care about you more than I do about my own life!_

Neji lowered his head and actually contemplated everything the Nara had said, considering the possibility that Shikamaru could really have feelings for him.

 _-If you've calmed down, can I let go of you? You won't run away, will you?_

Neji shook his head to say that he would, indeed, not run away, while muttering something under his breath.

 _-What was that?_

 _-I said; I don't hate you..._

Shikamaru had the audacity to snicker at that.

 _-Well, you have a strange way of showing it._

 _-Almost as strange as the one you have of showing you love someone._

Oops! He hadn't meant to say that... A tinge of guilt pierced Neji's gut and the hurt look that decorated the Nara's face did more than enough to make him feel ashamed, when he clearly shouldn't.

 _-Now, answer me this; What is it that I have to do to convince you that I'm not a total douche? What does it take to gain your trust? I'll fucking do anything!_

 _-Very few people have my trust and even they tried too hard. I don't want to get hurt._

 _-What do you mean you don't want to get hurt?_

 _-You're lazy and you don't put effort in stuff. I know you'll soon give up. But I also know that, by then, I will have gone too deep and I'll just end up getting hurt again._

 _-Look, I appreciate the honesty but you're stupid. One; I won't give up until I get what I want, and two; I put effort in the stuff that matters. This matters. At leat to me, it does._

It was sincere but Neji knew better than to blindly believe everything. He was certain he'd get hurt and he didn't want to risk it. He couldn't risk it.

 _-Just let me go, I'm not what you're looking for._

Neji chose to ignore the hands in his hair for the sake of being civil.

 _-How about we play a game?_

What now? Would he never give up? Neji was already feeling bad for talking to Shikamaru like that after he'd told him he loved him.

 _-I'm not interested in games, Nara. No means no._

 _-I want to play shogi with you. If you beat me I'll never bother you again, if that is your wish, despite my feelings._

Neji blushed. Seriously though, tempting. Carefully thinking it through, Neji asked;

 _-And if I lose?_

 _-Then you have to go out with me tonight._

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

 _-Just let me go, I'm not what you're looking for._

Shikamaru was almost tempted to laugh at that. _"Oh, but yes you are. You are what I've been looking for my entire life. Don't you see?"_ Shikamaru thought bitterly to himself as he ran his hands through Neji's silky hair, which was giving off a scent of... lavender. He could risk uttering what he had in mind but chose against it.

 _-How about we play a game?_

But it was not just a game. There was no way the Hyuga would accept the challenge but if he did it was almost certain that the Nara would get his chance. He was not about to give up trying any time soon.

 _-I'm not interested in games, Nara. No means no._

 _"But you'll play. I know you will. You must."_

 _-I want to play shogi with you. If you beat me I'll never bother you again, if that is your wish, despite my feelings."_

 _"But you won't beat me."_

Neji blushed and Heaven knows that was the cutest thing Shikamaru had ever seen.

 _-And if I lose?_

 _"Oh, then the fun begins, Hyuga."_ It was risky but the Nara didn't give a flying fuck anymore.

 _-Then you have to go out with me tonight._

The pastel eyes looking at him widened at the statement but Neji seemed to be considering the challenge. Don't get Shikamaru wrong, he was not underestimating Neji's skills behind the board but, no matter how good he was, he was no match for the best of the best.

 _-You're on._

The Nara let a smirk decorate his features as he knew he'd get what he wanted. Well, not exactly what he wanted or how he wanted it but it was something, a chance, an opportunity he had to grab. Not thinking it too much before saying it he whispered;

 _-Your place or my place?_

 _"That sounded nice... If only it wasn't about shogi."_

 _-Uh... I probably should be home by now so... my place._

Fantastic. Brilliant. Amazing. Everything was going smoothly, sort of...

 _-Lead the way._

And he did. Neji started walking with his head high and his posture betrayed none of the previous outburst. That was what it meant to be a Hyuga? Complete control? _"Thank God I'm not a Hyuga!"_

Shikamaru followed quickly once again savouring the scent of lavender. It was addictive. As they approached, Shikamaru considered for the first time the posssibility of losing to Neji. It wasn't likely but if he eventually lost he didn't know if he could keep his promise and leave the Hyuga alone. It was too hard.

Their footsteps echoed as there was no other sound. Surprisingly, the road was awfully empty. Shikamaru thanked the Gods for that. It meant he hadn't just ruined a Hyuga's reputation. He quietly followed Neji until they reached the manor. The Hyuga knocked on the door until it was opened to reveal Hanabi, Neji's cousin.

 _-Neji nii-san! You're home!_

 _-Yes, Hanabi-sama, I have, indeed, returned. But, as you can see, we have a guest. Remember your manners._

Neji bowed his head a little as he spoke those words and Hanabi blushed. Then she turned her gaze to Shikamaru and smiled brightly.

 _-Hello, Shikamaru-san! How are you doing? Will you be staying for lunch?_

Wow... He didn't expect the Hyugas to be so welcoming. Or was it just Hanabi? They did, after all, have a reputation of being stuck up and uptight. Well, Neji certainly was not welcoming.

 _-Um... Hello to you too, Hanabi-san. I will not be staying for lunch. I am merely here because of a shogi game._

He shot a sidelong glance at Neji, only to find him pale. Well, paler than usual. He looked over at where Neji was looking and his heart dropped. His knees almost gave out. A normal reaction when the infamous Hyuga Hiashi is glaring/scaring the shit out of you. He looked quite angry and displeased.

 _-Shit, I'm dead! Okay, it's no big deal, it's no big deal... I just fucked his nephew is all... It's gonna be okay, we did nothing wrong..._

Or at least that's what he told himself. Now that a bit of time had passed he could remember more things from the previous night, something that couldn't be said about Neji. He remembered himself running his hands down the eloquently crafted torso and the taste of alcohol in the other's mouth, tainted by the distant tint of honey. He remembered the mocha strands of hair sprawled out on the bed beneath him. He remembered the nails scratching at his back and the legs wrapped around his waist. He remembered the alabaster skin glistening with sweat and the groans and growls turning to high-pitched screams. Yeah, they had fun alright.

 _-Neji, may I speak with you for a moment? Privately?_

Neji was going to get told off for what they did, only Neji. It was not fair... Not when Shikamaru clearly remembered Neji whispering they'd get in trouble, _"both of us"._ Not when he clearly remembered himself replying; _"I don't care as long as we get in trouble together."._ Not when he remembered Neji telling him they'd both regret and forget it come morning or himself saying he'd give everything to not forget. And he certainly did remember his drunken confession.

Ironic, truely. He had stayed away for two years, accepting that he never had a chance with the Hyuga, only to make his first declaration of love in the middle of the night, to a person not able to hear him because of his own illegible screams, drenched in sweat and alcohol in the middle of an orgasm. The Gods, if there were any, had a weird sense of humour.

But, then again... In the past hour he had said so many times that he loved the other ninja that he'd lost count already. Every time he said it he felt better. Like he'd been holding it in far too long and it was about to go out with a bang... Well, it did come out with a bang but that's not what he meant...

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Neji following his uncle in the living room. However, he certainly didn't miss the loud sound of a fist connecting with something (or rather someone) echoing from the room next door. He got ready to barge into the room when Hanabi kept him back and he decided that it would be best if he let Neji handle it. The sound repeated itself a few more times, each time a dagger stabbing Shikamaru's heart.

After a minute or so, Neji re-entered the hall and nodded towards a corridor, clearly ordering with his eyes Shikamaru to follow that corridor. He didn't. Instead, he did something he'd almost definitely regret, seeing that both Hanabi and Hiashi were there. He walked to Neji and with his index and thumb he turned the Hyuga's head to the side to look at the newly forming bruise. Neji slapped his hand away and grabbed his wrist. Far too tightly, if you ask him. Then, he dragged Shikamaru down that cursed corridor, opened a door, dragged Shikamaru inside and kicked the door shut behind him.

 _-What was that?_

 _A public display of affection_. That was his first thought but then he remembered that, technically, it was not in public... And it was not a real display of affection as it wasn't a kiss or a hug... And he didn't have the right to do that because they weren't together... Okay, he was losing it, that was for sure...

 _-I was just worried about you, is that so wrong?_

 _-Yes! You don't have the right to be worried about me!_

That hurt. Of course the Nara was worried about Neji, how couldn't he be? With those words, Neji entered the connected bathroom and left Shikamaru alone in his room, standing there like an idiot. He looked around only to find the room plain and efficient. There was a nicely made bed, a closet, a neatly arranged desk and a bookcase. The room gave off an impersonal feeling, as if the owner truely did not want anyone to see what he was really like. With one word, it was... cold. Looking a bit more closely Shikamaru noticed a comb on the desk that seemed off place and a scroll right next to it. Those aside, the room was every bit like Neji; controlled, composed, whole with only one or two fragmented aspects... perfect.

After a while Neji emerged from the bathroom obviously having healed the bruise and looked him over. Shikamaru cocked his head in an almost comical way and they stared at each other. Shikamaru truely was tempted to shrug and even sit on the Hyuga's bed but he had the feeling he wouldn't get away with it. Then, Neji broke the silence.

 _-I presume you don't mind..._

 _Mind what?_ But that question was answered relatively quickly as Neji grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off of his body, exposing pale skin. Shikamaru's jaw dropped because he knew it was on purpose. After he got over his initial shock he almost smirked upon catching sight of the purple marks all over Neji's torso and collarbone.

The Hyuga turned around and walked to his closet, evidently searching for something to wear. Only then did Shikamaru notice the tattoo at the small of Neji's back. It read _'Freedom isn't free'_ with calligraphic letters, surrounded by Angel's wings. It suited him perfectly, especially as Neji's hair fell beautifully just above it.

 _-You know, it's not fair... Toying with me like that..._

 _-I do not 'toy' with anyone, Nara. You'll be right to remember that._

 _-Then what do you call this? You are either toying or experimenting. Or maybe you're just tormenting me._

 _-I am doing none of these, I am merely changing my attire. Is that so bad to do in my own bedrrom?_

He knew he could not win. He also knew that this particular action was meant to make him uncomfortable. And that was because he had kissed Neji earlier, without his consent, and made him feel guilty for rejecting him so coldly. And that was the exact same reason of the 'accidental' bump on his shoulder as Neji walked past him, still shirtless. Accidents don't just happen accidently!

Shikamaru was fed up because Neji, as it appeared, did not wish to cover himself any time soon. Instead, he sat on his desk and grabbed the discarded comb, running a hand through his hair before starting to brush it. The comb went easily through the silky waterfall of ink that was Neji's hair. Shikamaru watched in silence as the chestnut-haired ninja's wrist twisted to guide the comb grasped tightly in his pale slender fingers. Neji set the comb down and stared at him showing no emotion whatsoever. Shikamaru snapped.

He lunged forward and gripped Neji's hair brutally, tilting his head to the side. The Hyuga made no attempt to stop him. _Why...? Why?!_ He brought his lips close to Neji's ear and whispered to him;

 _-Why are you doing this now? Why do you insist on tormenting me by showing me I don't have a chance? Why do you think it's fucking okay to play with people?!_

 _-I don't~_

 _-For once, shut up! I know I'm wrong about many things, I do! But that does not mean that you are right! And it doesn't give you the right to provoke me! So either put some clothes on and bring a board or tell me to go away again. I'm not saying that I will leave you alone but I can respect one's room. There's always a third option but I doubt you'd like that!_

Neji didn't move an inch. He merely closed his opalescent eyes and inhaled deeply. That annoyed Shikamaru tenfold. Then, the Hyuga raised a hand and grabbed Shikamaru's nape, pressing a chakra point and forcing him to let go of his hair. Once the brutal grip was released Neji jumped off the desk and placed his other hand on the Nara's chest, pushing him backwards until Shikamaru's back hit the white wall. In the blink of an eye Neji had Shikamaru's hands pinned above the ponytailed head and he leaned in and whispered;

 _-You wanna see what it's like to be toyed with? You want to know how it feels to be played with? Sure, I'll show you..._

And, with that, he smashed his lips into the Nara's. The kiss was hard and rough, unlike the romantic one from before. Neji bit hard at Shikamaru's bottom lip, successfully eliciting a gasp. Taking advantage of that to the fullest, he pushed his tongue against Shiakamaru's in a dominant way. He did not allow the other to explore his mouth with his tongue but he himself tasted every bit of the Nara's mouth.

Shikamaru was in shock. The kiss felt good, indeed, but his heart ached more than ever. He was being played with and it felt good, for crying out loud! He made no attempt of dominance and after a while the other ninja retreated and his hands were released. He could taste blood, his own, and it made the whole thing ridiculously sexual. He looked down, neither of them saying a word. A dark chuckle drew his obsidian eyes to Neji's face and, especially, his smirk. He could even hear it in the Hyuga's next words.

 _-How about I go get that Shogi board now?_

* * *

So, that's it, Hooray! Here's a belated update but I've been busy with school and stuff so... Gomen nasai! I hope you enjoyed it because it took me one hell of a lot of time to write it. So, R&R and stay tuned :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: Yaoi (next chapters), OOCness, Language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately...**

A/N: As you can see I've started updating on a monthly basis now and I hope I can keep it up without disappointing you guys... Please review, everything's acceptable, just let me know what you think :) Let me know about errors too.

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

Neji smashed his lips on the Nara's without further ado. He had Shikamaru's hands pinned above the shadow nin's head and his knee between the slightly parted legs, not that Shikamaru seemed to notice. The Hyûga pushed all sorts of dominance in the kiss as he explored every crevice of the other's mouth. His vanity emerged tenfold as the Nara seemed to submit to his rather rough treatment relatively easily. He decided to heat things up a bit by biting hard on Shikamaru's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp.

He pushed Shikamaru's tongue with all the roughness he could muster and found the other nin succumb to him. Neji even had the audacity to smirk in the kiss, though he doubted that the Nara felt it, lost in the sensation as he was. And yes, Neji knew it was inappropriate to do any of the things he'd done. But no, he didn't regret a single thing. If Shikamaru wanted games then games he'd get. Neji pulled back slowly, openly checking the Nara out. He didn't seem to mind...

Giving a full-blown smirk he said;

 _-How about I go get that Shogi board now?_

Shikamaru was still looking down, his cheeks painted red. He hurriedly nodded having lost all of his earlier bravado. The Hyûga turned right around and headed for the closet, where he kept his board and pieces. When he returned Shikamaru was still pressed against the wall, beat red and half-trembling. Neji frowned at that. He hadn't realized how much of an impact his actions had on the Nara. He looked like a fish out of the water from just a kiss and it almost made Neji want to apologize. Key word: almost. Not in a million years...

 _-You can stand there if you like but I think it would be best to play on the bed. Unless you don't go near beds and me for... reasons._

So, okay, he was sarcastic and cruel as he sat on his own bed and set the board in front of him. Shikamaru didn't budge and Neji started to worry. He'd only done that because Shikamaru had agitated him and tried to dominate him. He had gotten angry, that's all, he hadn't meant anything more than for Shikamaru to understand that he held no control whatsoever over Neji.

Judging by Shikamaru's posture, however, the white-eyed ninja held one Hell of a shitload of control over the Nara. The Hyûga began to understand the consequences of his actions. Crushing a lot of his pride, Neji stood up and walked over to Shikamaru placing a slender hand on a trembling shoulder. He put his index and middle finger on Shikamaru's chin and lifted his head to face the other ninja. White against obsidian.

Neji was shocked because Shikamaru was... crying. That was probably the reason why the Nara had previously kept his face unseen. Silver tears streamed down Shikamaru's face but he made no attempt to hide them anymore. He merely shook Neji's hand away from his face and pushed the Hyûga away with a hard shove on his unclothed torso.

 _-You can't do that! You don't get to play with my feelings whenever you feel like it! Just because I love you doesn't mean I will forgive everything! Do you even now what love is?!_

 _-I didn't~_

 _-Do you know what love is?!_

Neji lowered his head and was genuinely shocked at his own lack of an answer. What was love? Neji found himself unable to provide an answer...

 _-No? Well, let me tell you! To love someone means to give them the power to destroy you, but fucking trust them not to! Funny thing is I let you do that! And I would again, a thousand times over. It's up to you to do what's right. That shit back there, it was just wrong!_

 _-I didn't mean to play with you. You made me angry and I~_

 _-You what? Okay, I made you angry, my bad. That doesn't give you the right to break me like that. Because that's exactly what you're doing._

The Nara's voice had gone from yelling to nothing above a dangerously low whisper. Neji had been naïve and he could see it now. He raised his head and decided to speak. Surprisingly, Shikamaru did not iterrupt him.

- _I didn't want to hurt you, I don't know what came over me. I was angry that you had the guts to grab me by the hair and speak to me like that. And I... I didn't believe you honestly felt like that... Do you... Do you want to talk about it?_

The coffee-haired ninja didn't know why he had said that but, after screwing up so bad, he felt like he had to comfort the Nara. He didn't want to give Shikamaru false hope, though. That would be plainly cruel.

 _-If you are willing to..._

Neji was not exactly willing per se... He felt more obliged than willing... Nevertheless, he nodded his head and pointed to his bed, indicating that they could sit there. The Nara didn't move so Neji took him by the wrist ~not grabbed, mind you~ and made Shikamaru sit on the mattress. On second thought, the Hyûga decided to sit on the desk again, not daring go any closer. It was a fucked up situation, alright.

- _Look, Neji... I think you've understood, by now, that I love you... And that I have for quite some time, two years, to be precise... Last night was not planned nor do I remember as much as I wish I did... Before you ask, yes, I do remember a few things, fragmented pieces, and yes, I wish I could remember more because I'd wanted that for quite some time now... I don't understand what I did so wrong to deserve this treatment... Can you please tell me? And, I'm begging you, don't shout..._

Neji contemplated the Nara's words for at least three minutes. Neither of them said anything. The Hyûga didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Anger crept up within him at the thought of Shikamaru wanting that thing and at the thought of the Chûnin actually wanting to remember more. But anger was not the right choice. Being arrogant and uptight was one thing, not knowing when you've gone too far was another.

Because he knew that Shikamaru felt hurt because of him. And, even if he felt utterly annoyed with the Nara for barging into his life every other second, it made him feel guilty. He decided to speak. Also, he decided to say the truth and the truth only. It was about time.

 _-Look... At first, I was angry at you. For ruining my reputation, for ruining my first time, I don't know but I was... Then, somewhere along the way, I realised that I was not really angry at you, but at myself. You know what a Hyûga's most striking characteristic is, after the eyes, of course?_

He got no answer as those dark brown eyes studied his face, trying to see beneath the mask he thought Neji wore. But Neji didn't wear a mask, for the first time in years. For the first time in a long time he was speaking honestly to someone, only because that someone had spoken honestly to him before. He decided to continue speaking.

 _-It's control. My clan takes pride in it, in being able to maintain this control under pressuring circumstances. I couldn't maintain it, so I took it out on you, my bad. It's no excuse but, when you've been gripping something too tightly out of fear to lose it, it takes a while for you to heal once you've broken it. And I couldn't afford to break it..._

He laughed a little, almost to himself.

 _-But I guess I went and did exactly that, didn't I?_

 _-Or maybe I did..._

It was barely above a whisper, hardly audible. Neji caught it, though, and it confused him.

 _-Excuse me?_

 _-Maybe I did what no one else ever could. Maybe I broke your infamous control._

And, damn, he was right. Don't mistake Neji, he didn't reciprocate the Nara's feelings, but he had managed to bring down Neji's defenses pretty well, for a novice...

 _-Damn straight, you did..._

Silence fell heavy on them and hung between them like a thick cloud of tension. What was Neji supposed to do? He felt something so unknown to him that it almost scared him. It wasn't redamancy, that was for sure... It was a dead-end... He thought it was about time they finally had that game of shogi. He voiced his opinion and got a sharp nod of agreement in response. Neji carefully veered towards the bed and sat, Indian style, across from the Nara.

They set the pieces and Shikamaru had the first move. The Hyûga had his mind set on winning. He could do it. He was a Hyûga, after all...

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

The battle began. He could do it, he believed he could. It was against all sorts of intelligence but he felt he could win. Shikamaru made his move smoothly and it was an attack. He could win.

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

He defended, attacked, defended and so on and so forth. Defended both his pieces and himself. Attacked both his opponent's pieces and his opponent himself. He would win.

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

Two hours later he was staring at the treacherous board in utter disbelief. There was no way. He had wondered earlier which God hated him that much but now he knew. It was all of them. All the bastards watching from above were fighting against him. For all his genius he couldn't win a single game. Of course Shikamaru knew Neji was freakishly intelligent but, never having lost in his life, he underestimated the Hyûga's abilities.

He didn't move an inch. Neji wore the same look on the other side of the bed.

A draw. A fucking draw! He had put everything in that game and he hadn't won. All he had asked for was a night. Just a night to prove Neji wrong. And he wouldn't get it. Neji wouldn't play again and there was no way the Hyûga would go out with him without having lost. Shikamaru almost felt like crying. Neji's voice interrupted his thoughts.

 _"Uh... So, what now?"_

 _"How about I fall off a cliff? How am I supposed to know, Hyûga?"_

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that but he honestly felt like crap.

 _"Well, you're the proclaimed genius here..."_

 _Well, you're a genius too, princess, but you're still staring at the fucking board like an idiot..._ Shikamaru snorted audibly.

 _"Sure... If I was a genius I would have beaten you..."_

Shikamaru's voice was nothing but a whisper and Neji was just looking at him right in the eyes. The Hyûga cleared his throat before speaking.

 _"May I suggest something?"_

 _"Do whatever you want..."_

 _"How about we go out tonight and if I still don't like you, you never talk to me again?"_

His obsidian eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. Had Neji just said what he thought he'd said? Had he openly given him a chance? Maybe one or two Gods were fighting for him after all... Still, he had to be sure...

 _"Are you sure? You didn't lose, you know, you don't have to..."_

Neji's laughter echoed through the room and it was honestly the most beautiful, for lack of a better word, sound Shikamaru had ever heard. He had never witnessed such a scene and it made him smile. The way the Hyûga threw his head back and laughed for no apparent reason, the way the cords in his pale throat vellicated and his slender hand ran through the waterfall of ink that was Neji's hair made Shikamaru's attention fall on the parted lips that had been on his twice that day.

It was strange. The Nara felt so many things at that single moment that he had to shift and tense up in order to keep the scream that was threatening to show itself inside. His heart ached... His chest tightened as he waited for the Hyûga to stop laughing like a child.

 _"Come on, Neji, what's so funny?"_

He got no answer and the roar of laughter had turned to quiet snickering. Neji's shoulders were trembling visibly from the vibrations through his body. What the hell was so funny anyway? Slowly, really slowly, the laughter faded and the room fell in silence once more. The half smile decorating Neji's face, however, was held in place. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow questioningly. After a couple more minutes, Neji spoke up.

 _"You ask me if I'm sure now? Hilarious! I don't know if it escaped your notice but we had sex last night, going on a date isn't that much of a leap."_

The word 'date' had Shikamaru's guts tied to a knot and his mental gears turning maniacally. Had he said it on purpose? Had it been a slip of the tongue? Had it been there to test him? Did it mean something? Was it insignificant? Maybe to Neji it was not of import but it made Shikamaru's mind go crazy... He boldly decided to ask. What could go more wrong?

 _"You said 'date'... What did that mean?"_

 _"It simply means what I said... What confused you such?"_

 _"It's just that this particular word indicates something you've refused repetitively and I think that you shouldn't have used it."_

After his words he immetiadely looked down and instantly regretted it. He had been given a chance and he was pushing it too far. He didn't expect a fully calm answer from Neji.

 _"No. This particular word indicates the possibility of something I've refused repetitively. I'll have you know that I used it on purpose. What it means you'll have to find out for yourself. Can you be here at nine?"_

 _"Of course I can. But where are we going to~"_

 _"I'm sure you'll find something suitable. See you at nine."_

Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask what was suitable according to Neji but closed it shortly after. This was Neji's way of testing him and he would pass. He could do it. He'd show Neji what a good night was. Yeah, that sounded wrong but he honestly didn't care. He made his way out after silently thanking the Gods for everything.

On his way out of the mansion he was met with his crush's frightening uncle once again. It was daring and bold but he felt like he could do anything at that moment. He shot a look at the arrogant aristocrat. A look that screamed 'So what are you gonna do about it?". And the answer was simple. Nothing. There was nothing Hiashi could do now. The Nara smirked and stepped out of the compound.

That night had to be his very best. He could either take Neji out for formal dinner or settle for something less impersonal and go for ice cream and a walk in the dark. Ugh! What was Neji's style? He looked like the dinner guy but he'd surely expect it from the Nara. He walked slowly towards his house, suddenly forgiving Ino for telling the white-eyed ninja.

After all, who knew what would have happened had she not spilled everything. Well, it didn't matter anyway.

* * *

 _Yours truely, AnimeAddict777 :) R &R_


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Yaoi (next chapters), OOCness, language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and I don't make any money from this...

 **A/N:** My hype is dying down due to lack of reviews. I will continue writing this, of course, but I would very much appreciate comments with your opinion so I can ameliorate my writing... So, enjoy and, please, R &R :)

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

 _"You ask me if I'm sure now? Hilarious! I don't know if it escaped your notice but we had sex last night, going on a date isn't that much of a leap."_

Neji was well aware of the words, or rather word, he had chosen to use just to see the Nara's reaction. Shikamaru visibly tensed up and seemed to be thinking intensely. Neji wished that Shikamaru would make a comment just to torture the shadow-nin a bit further and maybe leave a window open in his words, having realized he'd acted like a total douche.

 _"You said 'date'... What did that mean?"_

And there it was.

 _"It simply means what I said... What confused you such?"_

Neji narrowed his lunar eyes, trying to predict whether the Nara would retort or not.

 _"It's just that this particular word indicates something you've refused repetitively and I think that you shouldn't have used it."_

So, basically, Shikamaru received it as an invitation and felt hurt as he believed that Neji was messing with his mind. Neji truly wasn't trying to do anything of the sort. The brunette honestly felt confused. On the one hand, he just wanted to have his normal life back but, on the other, this one day had made him feel so many things. In these twenty four hours, not even twenty four, he had cried, laughed and been on an emotional train wreck, effectively managing to escape his daily routine more times than he could count.

However crazy and masochistic that sounded, he didn't mind the pain, neither his face nor his ass, as long as he could stop being the Neji stick-up-my-ass Hyuga everyone knew and loathed. It felt good when your biggest problems were a one-night-stand and said one-night-stand's recently revealed feelings about you. At least it felt better than when your _smallest_ problem was the upcoming mission to Sunagakure in which you had to go under cover and you had no idea whatsoever who your teammates would be.

Oh, and let's not forget that Neji knew this particular mission, which started next week, would last at least two weeks. The Hyuga's mood became ten times worse at that thought. Regardless, Shikamaru had said something.

 _"No. This particular word indicates the possibility of something I've refused repetitively. I'll have you know that I used it on purpose. What it means you'll have to find out for yourself. Can you be here at nine?"_

Neji was cold as an ice cube but a slight smirk graced his lips as he watched Shikamaru's expression shift to confusion.

 _"Of course I can. But where are we going to~"_

 _"I'm sure you'll find something suitable. See you at nine."_

If he couldn't enjoy it, he'd grin and bear it... If they were playing this game they'd play with Neji's rules and no one else's. Otherwise, the Hyuga wouldn't play. He was not ready to step into unknown territory without having the upper hand.

The Nara stared at him like a fish out of water, he opened his mouth only to close it shortly after. The pony-tailed teenager made his way out of Neji's bedroom and his steps echoed until they slowly faded and the only sound to be heard was Neji's slow and calm breath.

What had he just done? He truly was bipolar, wasn't he? All that effort to beat the Nara had gone to waste... Neji turned his head to glance at the clock on his nightstand, finding out it was just past two.

Oh, he had plenty of time... Neji stood and finally threw on a shirt. Maybe he deserved the cold for remaining unclothed on purpose but, what could he say? A bit of teasing never killed anybody. At least until now... probably... most likely...

On the other hand, the situation was far beyond teasing. It was ridiculous and pathetic. What had he done to deserve it? Oh yeah, gotten drunk out of his mind and getting fucked into a mattress... Although... he was not so sure it had been a mattress, his back hurt like a little bitch despite the fact that he had woken up in a bed.

But none of that mattered as he paced in his room in desperate need of something to do for the next five and a half hours. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head and he only shot a quick glance at himself in the mirror before jumping out the window. Now, that had become a new habit of sorts...

* * *

 **Shikamaru's POV**

He searched the whole village looking for his fool of a teammate called Ino. Shikamaru needed her help and he could afford no delays. If he was to prepare a night that would prove that he's not a jackass there's a shitload of things he needed to do.

The Nara started to panic. What would Neji like? Driven by the general Hyuga attitude one would very easily and quickly assume that Neji would prefer a fancy, formal dinner at a restaurant to anything else. But, Neji would expect that. Shikamaru didn't want to be cliche or boring so he had to be original and innovative. Well, easier said than done.

Dammit, he couldn't do this alone, he needed Ino. Now, where would she go...?

Suddenly, he saw the mass of dark hair that belonged to no other than Hinata Hyuga. He ran a little until he was walking right next to her. If he couldn't get a hold of Ino, he'd ask Hinata. It made sense, since she was bound to know what Neji would like. On the other hand, she could easily spill everything to Neji and Neji would know what to expect. Regardless, it was a risk he was willing to take.

 _"Hey, Hinata, how's it going?"_

 _"What were you saying with Neji earlier?"_

Wow, Shikamaru didn't know Hinata could be so bold and straightforward. Seeing her shy away everyday, he did not expect the hard look she sent his way and he had to avert his eyes lest he blushed beat red.

 _"We were... just talking. Anyway, I need your help with something."_

She stopped abruptly and Shikamaru took a few more steps until he realized Hinata was no longer beside him. He turned to look at her only to see that she had tilted her head in an inquiring manner.

 _"Does it have to do with Neji?"_

 _Not hard to guess._ Shikamaru thought bitterly. He decided to just say everything to her and hope she didn't break his bones one by one.

 _"Look, last night shit happened and Neji and I ended up in bed together. Now, as you know, I love Neji more than anything and somehow, I honestly don't know how, I got him to agree to go on a... date with me tonight. And I need your help."_

 _"My help with what?"_

 _"I need you to tell me about Neji's preferences. What he likes. I need to make this good because it's the only chance I have at making Neji like me. Please, Hinata, I'm begging you."_

To put emphasis in his pleas, he tangled his fingers in a praying motion and ducked his head. He needed the information because he was going to attempt something that seemed impossible. He had to make that date perfect for Neji. So perfect that he'd accept another one. He wasn't going to give up any time soon. It would destroy him.

 _"Fine, I'll tell you what I can. S-stop begging, p-please."_

Shikamaru supressed a smile and started walking again, following Hinata to wherever she was going. He was almost tempted to take notes but disgarded the idea as soon as Hinata started giving away the information. Dammit, he had to pay attention!

 _"Look, in contrast to popular belief, Neji hates formalities and fancy restaurants. He hates restaurants mostly because he hates people. What he loves, on the other hand, is small, almost-empty, little places that look close to quaint."_

Well, to say that Shikamaru didn't expect that would be an understatement. He had pegged Neji for a typical Hyuga who would rather die than eat anywhere but famous places. However, the Nara had to say that it was a very pleasant surprise to learn that the love of his life was so... fluffy. _Gods, don't let Neji know I called him fluffy..._

 _"He loves cute things and he'd kill for chocolate. Just give him lots of chocolate, he loves it. As surprising as it may sound, Neji's very romantic and I know he'd appreciate flowers. But, be careful. He likes sweetness but don't overdo it because he'll think that you think he's weak and soft. He'll like a single flower instead of a whole bouquet that would indicate that he is fragile."_

Although Shikamaru certainly did not see the romanticism coming, he could have easily guessed that Neji would loath anything that would indicate weakness. The Hyuga was just too damned proud.

In Shikamaru's opinion, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He wasn't afraid to admit that it was one of Neji's characteristics that he favoured most. At least when it didn't cause the Hyuga's hatred to be turned on him.

 _"And... um... Would he like a gift or will that be too much?"_

 _"It depends on the nature of the gift."_

 _"I was thinking maybe a necklace of sorts, with a_ meaning _or something."_

 _"I think that would be okay."_

Shikamaru sighed a sigh of relief. Anything that could get Neji to understand that he was serious about loving him was welcome. Giving gifts meant to someone meant that this someone was precious to you, right? He only hoped Neji saw it that way as well.

 _"Thanks, Hinata, you're awesome, you're amazing! I can't thank you enough!"_

Just as he turned to leave, a hand on his forearm kept him behind. He spinned around only to see Hinata's face hardened and the picture of sheer determination.

 _"If you hurt Neji nii-san, I'll hurt you."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

He couldn't say anything more, he was stunned. Where was the sweet and gentle Hinata everyone knew and loved?

In a split second, the smile was back on the girl's face as if nothing had happened and that terrified Shikamaru even more. He must have looked like a total idiot because the Hyuga just giggled and let go of his arm. He was gone as fast as possible. Damn the Hyugas and their madness. _I got myself in some pretty deep shit... Love truly does make blind._

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

 _"Hey, Tenten!"_

 _"Who~? Neji! What is going on with you today?"_

 _"Well... let's just say... shit happens."_

*~ Fifteen minutes later ~*

 _"You what?!"_

Neji rolled his eyes as Tenten asked that question for the umpteenth time. What was her problem? Okay, maybe she wasn't expecting to hear that her best friend had had a one-night-stand with another one of their friends or that they had a date that very night. Well, sue him for his eventful life.

 _"This is the last time I say this. I slept with the Nara and we are going on a date , that's where you come in the picture."_

Tenten looked at him cunfused and tilted her head. Neji sighed. Why did he have to explain everything to her? Why couldn't she just understand stuff on her own?

 _"Tenten, I need your help. I know close to zero about dates and I want to have the upper hand. I must have it. I must be the one at an advantage here. Can you help me"_

Her eyes gleamed with something that Neji couldn't exactly figure out and her mouth curled up to a smirk.

 _"I... um... I also need help... um... to pick my clothes and... damn, fuck it, and do my hair."_

Her smirk got even more devious and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _"I know just the look."_

Neji swallowed hard and looked up at the sky. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all...

* * *

Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
